I LOVE MY NEW CLASSMATE
by Misuzu Fujikawa
Summary: Kedatangan siswa baru membuat seorang Ggio Vega berubah...


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**I LOVE MY NEW CLASSMATE © MISUZU FUJIKAWA**

**Pairing : GgioSoi**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary :**

**Kedatangan siswa baru membuat seorang Ggio Vega berubah..**

**Warning : OOC. TYPO(S). AU. ETC**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME !**

**LIKE THIS?**

**HAPPY READING **

**I LOVE MY NEW CLASSMATE**

Teng.. Teng.. Teng ..

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring di SMA Karakura. Terlihat seorang cowok berpenampilan 'luar biasa' dengan pakaian yang masih belum rapi sedang berlari dari pintu gerbang sekolah menuju ke koridor kelas, Ggio Vega namanya.

'Lagi-lagi telat masuk sekolah,' rutuk Ggio dalam hati. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bangun kesiangan sehingga hampir tiap pagi datang terlambat ke sekolah. 'Mana jam pertama Byakuya-sensei. Sial !'

Tiba tiba ..

Gubraak !

Karena terburu-buru Ggio pun menabrak seseorang saat akan berbelok menuju ke koridor kelasnya. Dengan sukses Ggio pun jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin.

"Aauww .." rintih seseorang

Ggio pun mengangkat kepalanya. Terpantul di bola matanya seorang cewek dengan rambut dikepang sedang merintih kesakitan dengan luka dilututnya.

'Cantik banget nih, cewek !' inner Ggio berteriak.

"Ma…maaf. Mana yang sakit?" tanya Ggio sedikit berbasa basi untuk mengatasi rasa groginya.

"Lututku, baka! Makanya kalau jalan liat-liat dong," jawab cewek itu agak sedikit ketus.

Akhirnya Ggiopun membantu cewek itu berdiri dan dipapahnya ke UKS sekolah. Padahal dalam hatinya Ggio sudah kebat-kebit karena sudah pasti telat masuk jam pelajaran Byakuya-sensei yang terkenal angker.

"Sorry yah, aku gak sengaja. Aku telat masuk jadinya aku buru buru," kata Ggio sesampainya di UKS sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Cewek dengan model rambut kepang itu lalu duduk di tepi ranjang UKS sedangkan Ggio berlutut mengobati lukanya. Jam pertama seperti ini biasanya Isane-sensei - guru kesehatan- belum datang kesekolah.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok," kata cewek itu tersenyum tipis. Ggio terpesona dengan cewek ini. Meski pembawaannya tomboy dan ucapannya agak keras, cewek itu punya senyum yang manis.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kamu anak baru ya? Soalnya aku gak pernah liat kamu sebelumnya," tanya Ggio sambil mengobati luka cewek yang ada didepannya. "Nah, selesai. Dengan begini tidak akan terjadi infeksi."

"Arigatou. Yah, kau benar aku murid baru. Kenalkan namaku Soi Fong," jawab Soi Fong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Ggio Vega. Semoga kamu betah sekolah disini," kata Ggio tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Soi Fong.

"So pasti," ujar Soi Fong .

Dengan mengendap-endap Ggio berjalan merunduk di taman belakang sekolahnya bermaksud memasuki kelasnya lewat jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Tadi setelah mengantarkan Soi Fong ke depan kantor kepala sekolah tanpa basa-basi lagi Ggio langsung meluncur ke kelasnya karena bel tanda berakhirnya jam kedua –Ggio membolos jam pertama dan kedua- sudah berbunyi.

"Cepetan masuk, bro. Byakuya-sensei sudah keluar kelas," bisik salah seorang teman dekat Ggio berambut oranye terang, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ok!" balas Ggio dan dalam sekali loncatan ia sudah memasuki kelasnya serta pada detik selanjutnya Ggio sudah duduk di 'singgasana'nya tanpa peduli sudah membolos jam guru terkiller di sekolahnya.

"Tumben bolos. Kemana aja kamu? Telat lagi?" tanya seorang cewek berambut hijau toska, Neliel Tu Odelschwank sambil terkekeh-kekeh bersama gadis berambut hitam kelam, Rukia Kuchiki yang berstatus pacar Ichigo.

"Biarkan saja, dear," timpal seseorang berambut biru, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sambil membelai rambut Neliel -pacarnya- yang bagi Grimmjow seperti sutra.

Bagi mereka berempat –tentu Ggio tidak masuk hitungan- kebiasaan Ggio terlambat memang sudah terlihat dari Sekolah Dasar. Karena berlima bersahabat sejak kecil jadi sahabat-sahabat Ggio pun sudah amat sangat paham kebiasaan jelek Ggio yang satu ini. Tetapi biasanya, seterlambat apapun Ggio tidak pernah sekalipun membolos jam pelajaran seperti hari ini. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran sobat-sobatnya.

"Urusai! Aku memang telat dan… Ehm, yah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi," jawab Ggio yang tanpa disadari mukanya memerah. Belum sempat teman-teman Ggio bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal tersebut, Unohana-kouchou sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou, anak anak.. Pagi ini Ibu membawakan seorang teman baru untuk kalian. Mari masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," panggil Unohana-kouchou pada seseorang di luar.

Tak lama kemudian murid baru yang di panggil Unohana-kouchou pun memasuki kelas. Saat melihat murid baru tersebut Ggio merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gaya rambut, postur tubuh, dan terutama sekali sikap tomboinya yang natural membuat Ggio merasa sedang bermimpi. Saat murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, Ggio yakin bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san. Watashi wa Soi Fong desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujar Soi Fong yang ternyata menjadi murid baru di kelas Ggio. Tanpa sengaja, mata Soi Fong bertemu dengan mata Ggio. Soi Fong pun mengulas senyum tipis pada Ggio yang membuat Ggio merasa pipinya terbakar saat itu juga. Dengan gugup Ggio pun membalas senyuman dari Soi Fong.

"Saya harap kalian semua membantu Soi Fong. Nah, Soi Fong mengenai tempat duduk kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ggio Vega," kata Unohana-kouchou. "Ggio Vega-san tolong angkat tanganmu."

Ggio langsung mengangkat tangannya walaupun ia tahu hal itu sangatlah tidak perlu mengingat dirinya dan Soi Fong sudah berkenalan sebelumnya. Soi Fong pun berjalan dengan gagahnya ke arah Ggio dan membuat Ggio merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki turun seketika hanya karena melihat cara berjalan Soi Fong. Tapi tak urung jua Ggio terus memperhatikan Soi Fong mulai dari puncak kepala sampai kaki. Ggio nyaris tidak sadar jika Soi Fong sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Hai Ggio, kita bertemu lagi," sapa Soi Fong sambil menempatkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Ggio.

"Hai juga Soi Fong. Ah, ya seperti sudah diatur," sapa Ggio balik pada Soi Fon.

"Nah, anak-anak terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Silakan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran," pamit Unohana-kouchou pada seluruh murid di kelas Ggio. Setelah Unohana-kouchou undur diri, Ochi-sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan mengajar seperti biasanya.

"Kelihatannya kami berempat tahu apa yang membuatmu bolos jam pelajaran," bisik Ichigo dari arah belakang karena Ggio duduk di depan Ichigo.

Saat mendengar bisikan itu Ggio bereaksi cepat dengan memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Terlihat Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, dan Grimmjow sedang menyerigai kearah Ggio. Ggio yang kesal langsung melempar deathglare gratis pada keempat temannya.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Soi Fong menjadi murid SMA Karakura dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Ggio Vega. Hubungan Soi Fong dan Ggio pun berubah dari teman menjadi sahabat. Soi Fong pun berteman dekat dengan Nel dan Rukia meskipun seringkali dipojokkan oleh mereka berdua karena kedekatannya dengan cowok bermata emas –Ggio Vega- itu. Sebab setelah kedatangan Soi Fong, Ggio jarang sekali terlambat dan hari ini Ggio menjadi nomor satu diantara enam sekawan itu dalam berangkat ke sekolah mengalahkan Grimmjow yang biasanya datang paling pagi di sekolah untuk menyalin PR.

"Hohoho… Soi-chan aku jadi penasaran mantra apa yang kau berikan pada Ggio-kun sehingga sekarang ini dia jarang terlambat," goda Rukia pada Soi Fong.

"Fufufu… Aku juga penasaran lho, Soi-chan. Atau kalian sudah berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuan kami, hm?" kata Nel ikut-ikutan menggoda Soi Fong.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih. Sudah jelas 'kan kita cuma sahabat," elak Soi Fong karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Ok, sekarang sahabat tapi besok, siapa tahu?" goda Rukia kembali. Karena tidak tahan godaan yang dilancarkan sohib-sohibnya, Soi Fong pun lebih memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari Rukia dan Nel yang masih getol menggoda Soi Fong.

Tidak hanya Soi Fong yang sering terpojok karena kedekatannya dengan Ggio, sebaliknya Ggio sendiri juga sering dipojokkan oleh Ichigo dan Grimmjow karena kedekatannya dengan Soi Fong yang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Hanya saja Ichigo dan Grimmjow menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih ringkas.

"Kayanya ada yang lagi kasmaran nih," kata Ichigo memulai menggoda Ggio. "Kalau gak cepet di ikat nanti kabur lho."

"Jangan macam-macam! Memangnya Soi Fong layangan," gertak Ggio yang merasa sohibnya mulai ikut campur.

"Hoi, hoi sepertinya Ichigo gak bilang kalau yang dimaksudkan itu Soi Fong," seringai Grimmjow. "Secepatnya atau menyesal selamanya."

'Ck, mereka mengerjaiku!' umpat Ggio dalam hati. Diam-diam Ggio menyadari maksud sahabatnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Ggio pun meninggalkan mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, Ggio telah menyadari perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya saat berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya dan saat dirinya berada dekat dengan Soi Fong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soi Fong nampak menimang-nimang ponselnya. Perasaannya sekarang antara bingung, cemas, dan ragu. Soi Fong menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya pada Ggio, bukan perasaan murni sahabat melainkan perasaan seperti…err, kekasih. Ingin rasanya Soi Fong mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada pemuda bermata emas itu tetapi dirinya juga diliputi perasaan takut bila nanti persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama sebulan ini akan berubah jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Soi Fong bergetar menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan singkat.

**From : Ggio Vega**

** Hai, bsok sore jln2 yuk. Mw ya? Ntr q jmput jm 4.**

Membaca pesan singkat tersebut membuat Soi Fong terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Soi Fong pun menerima ajakan Ggio.

Sepagian Soi Fong sudah bingung memilih pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya nanti sore. Sudah belasan potong pakaian dicoba tetapi belum ada yang cocok. Sengaja Soi Fong tidak memberitahu ajakan Ggio pada Rukia maupun Nel. Padahal jika Soi Fong mau memberi tahu dan meminta saran pada para sahabatnya, tentu dia tidak akan sebingung ini.

"Haah… Bagaimana ini? Masa sama sekali tidak ada yang cocok," keluh Soi Fong pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya kesal sekali hampir dua jam membongkar lemari pakaian tetapi tidak ada satu pun pakaian yang pas di badannya. "Apa aku pergi shopping pakaian saja ya?"

"Halo adikku yang cantik. Kok pakaiannya berantakan gitu sih? Mau kencan ya?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kamar Soi Fong.

"Yoroichi-nee! Jangan masuk kamar orang seperti itu," teriak Soi Fong kaget karena kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

"Ahahaha… Kakak tahu, mau kencan pertama kan?" goda Yorouichi pada adiknya.

"Nee-chan, bukan kencan pertama atau apalah itu. Aku hanya diajak temanku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Karena nee-chan sudah mengagetkanku, nee-chan harus mau membantuku yah?" rajuk Soi Fong pada kakaknya.

"Ok, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus memberi tahu siapa nama orang yang mengajakmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Yorouichi agar Soi Fong memberi tahu nama si pengajak yang diyakininya seorang cowok.

Karena terdesak atau merasa kakaknya tidak akan mengolok-olok dirinya, Soi Fong pun membeberkan namanya, "Ggio. Lengkapnya Ggio Vega."

"Gitu, dong. Masa sama kakak sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan. Nah, menurut kakak lebih baik menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hihihi…"

Pukul empat sore, Ggio pun datang ke rumah Soi Fong. Mata Ggio terbelalak saat melihat dandanan Soi Fong. Bagaimana tidak? Kaki Soi Fong yang jenjang dibalut jeans pensil panjang semata kaki, atasan berupa mini dress warna merah maroon dan rompi putih tulang setengah tubuh berlengan panjang serta yang menjadi pelengkap itu semua adalah sneakers sebagai alas kaki Soi Fong. Bagi Ggio, Soi Fong terlihat tomboy dan feminin di waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak pantas ya?" tanya Soi Fong karena Ggio terus menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Eh, bukan begitu," jawab Ggio agak salting. "Cantik, kok."

"Ma…makasih," balas Soi Fong malu-malu.

"Ayo, naik nanti kita terlambat," kata Ggio sambil menyodorkan helm pada Soi Fong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata tempat yang dituju Ggio dan Soi Fong adalah pantai Karakura. Soi Fong yang baru pertama kali ke pantai Karakura merasa keindahan yang luar biasa. Pasir berwarna putih bersih, ombak yang berkejar-kejaran, dan suara burung berkicau riang menambah keindahan pantai di mata Soi Fong.

"Kawaii," puji Soi Fong tanpa sadar.

"Iie, lebih indah lagi saat sunset," komentar Ggio.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tunggu sunsetnya," ajak Soi Fong tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah."

Sambil menunggu sunset, Ggio pun berbincang-bincang dengan Soi Fong di tepi pantai dengan beralaskan pasir putih. Mereka berbincang-bincang mulai dari makanan favorit, musik favorit, bahkan kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh empat sahabat mereka yang lain sehingga membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas bersama-sama. Hal ini membuat mereka merasa lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Tanpa terasa pemandangan sunset yang dinanti-nanti oleh mereka pun telah tiba.

"Kau benar, Ggio. Ini lebih cantik dari sebelumnya," ujar Soi Fong terpesona.

"Hn."

"Ggio?" panggil Soi Fong sambil memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan sunset. Dan hal pertama yang di tangkap lensa matanya adalah warna kuning keemasan tengah memandangnya penuh arti.

"Soi Fong, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Ggio tegas dan penuh keseriusan.

"E-eh? Katakan saja."

"Aku menyukaimu Soi Fong bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan seorang kekasih. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Soi Fong?"

Soi Fong merasa dunianya berhenti berputar saat Ggio mengatakan hal itu. Dadanya berdetak lebih kencang dan mengirimkan rasa hangat keseluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa perlu berpikir ulang Soi Fong mengangguk dan menegaskan dalam kata-kata, "Ya. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Ggio Vega."

Ggio tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Soi Fong. "Arigatou. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Ragu-ragu, Soi Fong membalas pelukan Ggio seraya berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ggio ragu menatap Soi Fong.

"Tentu," jawab Soi Fong sambil menutup mata.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan di rasakan Soi Fong di dahinya. Hanya satu kecupan di dahi tetapi mampu menebarkan hawa panas beserta gelenyar aneh hingga ke buku-buku jari tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku hanya akan mencium bibirmu disaat kita sudah bersumpah setia," kata Ggio tegas dan membuat Soi Fong makin jatuh hati pada cowok dihadapannya.

Berita mengenai hubungan Ggio Vega dan Soi Fong sudah menyebar ke seantaro SMA Karakura. Apalagi kalau bukan status berpacaran mereka dan berita tersebut segera dibuktikan dengan berangkatnya sejoli itu bersama-sama ke sekolah menaiki motor Ggio.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan lupa traktir kami berempat!" seru Nel pada Ggio dan Soi Fong saat memasuki kelas.

"YA!" balas pasangan baru itu bersamaan.

"Selamat ya.." kata Rukia.

"Untung secepatnya," ujar Grimmjow.

"Bersyukurlah tidak kabur," ucap Ichigo.

Dengan jemari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain, mereka –Ggio dan Soi Fong- menuju bangku masing-masing seraya mengucapkan hal yang sama dalam hati, 'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan dirinya, perasaanku, dan terutama genggaman tangan ini.'

**-OWARI-**

**A/N :**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya, terima kasih telah membaca…**


End file.
